Une mission de trop
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Quand Don Flack n'est plus, Danny n'est plus rien... Mais il est bien décidé à faire quelque chose avant de partir: venger l'amour de sa vie !  Oui je sais, un peu dépressif comme truc lol
1. 13 avril, partie 1

**Auteur:** Votre dévouée MissPadfootBlack :D

**Titre:** Une mission de trop

**Pairing:** Don/Danny :D

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand désespoir. Surtout Danny, MIAM !). Non les créateurs sont Anthony E. Zuiker, Ann Donahue et Carol Mandelsohn :)

Ca sera pas très positif comme fiction, je sais, mais l'idée m'est venue quand même ^^ Je vous rassure, mon état mental est intact et je ne suis pas dépressive x)

J'ai juste eu envie d'un truc dégoulinant de sentiments et de désespoir pour une fois :)

* * *

13 avril

Les alentours de la banque sont en pleine effervescence : voitures de police, journalistes, et passants en manque d'adrénaline se pressent et se bousculent dans le but d'apercevoir un morceau de l'action qui se déroule sous leur nez : une bande de malfrats ayant pris d'assaut une des plus grandes banques de la ville. Leur plan était simple, entrer, bourrer dans le tas et ressortir pleins aux as. Ce sont des experts, organisés et méticuleux. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'était que la banque était équipée de capteurs spéciaux, et que la police était alertée en toute discrétion dès que l'alliage d'une arme était détecté. Ils sont donc maintenant faits comme des rats et il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer et les arrêter. Le hic, c'est que ceux qui vont entrer là-dedans vont risquer leur vie car les cambrioleurs ne sont pas de enfants de cœur et sont prêts à tout pour leur maudit fric. Le deuxième hic, c'est que comme un crétin, tu t'es proposé pour y aller et que là, je suis gentiment en train de te faire une scène dans une ruelle discrète :

- Don, t'es malade ou quoi ? T'étais pas obligé d'y aller et toi comme un con tu te proposes ? T'es quoi ? Suicidaire ou idiot ?

Tu poses sur moi tes yeux bleus que j'aime tant. Ils sont calmes et ne reflète aucune inquiétude, ce qui m'enrage encore plus.

- Calme toi bébé, c'est bon, ça va aller…

Tu me prends dans tes bras mais je te repousse avec force :

- Non « ça va pas aller » ! Tu vas pas commander une pizza hein ! Tu vas carrément te jeter dans les bras de personnes armées ! C'est prendre un risque inconsidéré pour rien ! S'il y avait eu des otages j'aurais compris mais là il y a que du fric en jeu, t'es pas obligé d'y aller !

- Je sais, mais je passerais pour quoi si je laissais mes hommes y aller alors que moi j'y allais pas ?

J'hallucine !

- C'est juste une question de fierté alors ?

- Non, de respect pour eux. Si jamais il y en a un qui meurt, je me vois mal expliquer à sa femme que je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé parce que moi j'ai pas eu les couilles d'y aller !

Cette fois, une lueur d'agacement commence à allumer ton regard.

Je baisse les yeux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et j'ai honte parce que j'aurais tenu le même discours à ta place. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à l'accepter. Quand je relève la tête, je sais que tu vois les larmes de détresse qui commencent à briller dans mes yeux :

- Et si c'est à moi qu'on doit venir expliquer comment t'es mort, t'y a pensé ?

Tu as l'air surpris et tu me reprends dans tes bras. Cette fois, je te laisse faire. J'ai besoin de réconfort, besoin que tu me dises qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, besoin de te sentir contre moi.

- Je t'ai connu plus positif…

- J'ai arrêté de l'être quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu savais pas ?

Tu souris et tu poses doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser est rapidement interrompu par Mac, qui arrive au début de la ruelle, à l'étroit dans son gilet pare-balles :

- On y va Don…

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Mac nous couve d'un regard tendre et s'éloigne, nous laissant encore quelques secondes d'intimité. Il est le seul pour le moment à être au courant pour nous deux : pas évident de lui cacher quelque chose.

Tu poses de nouveau brièvement tes lèvres sur les miennes, tentant d'y faire passer tout ton calme et ton amour, tandis que je te serre désespérément dans mes bras, toujours pas résolu à ce que tu t'en ailles. Tu finis tout de même par me repousser doucement, sentant qu'il était vraiment temps que tu y partes. Tu prends ma main et ne me la lâche qu'une fois de retour près de ta voiture, au milieu de l'agglutinement de personnes.

Tu plonges une dernière fois tes yeux plein de douceur dans les miens :

- Je t'aime Danny, ça va aller d'accord ! A dans un quart d'heure, tout au plus.

- Je t'aime Don…

Tu me souris une dernière fois, et, la peur ma dévorant le ventre, je te regarde franchir les derniers mètres qui te séparent de le gueule du loup à la tête d'un petit groupe…

A Suivre...

* * *

Let Coments ? Pour savoir si, dorénavant, je dois écrire sous un autre pseudonyme lol


	2. 13 avril, partie 2

J'avoue que j'ai été étonnée d'avoir autant de visites pour cette fic lol

Perso, je n'y croyais pas trop x)

Merci à ceux qui suivent :D

* * *

13 avril – Suite

Vous vous engouffrez à travers les portes et quand elles se referment sur toi et les autres suicidaires, j'ai l'impression que même le temps retient son souffle, inquiet pour la suite des événements. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit sur la place et le silence hurle encore plus à mes oreilles que la cacophonie ambiante qui le précédait.

Au début, il ne se passe rien : aucun cri, aucun coup de feu, aucune porte qui claque. Comme si rien de notable n'était en train de se passer. Mais soudain, le bruit d'une arme se fait entendre et là, c'est le début de l'enfer : j'entends avec inquiétude le bruit d'une mitraillette, rapidement suivit de celui de plusieurs choc sourds. Les gens crient autour de moi et s'enfuient, de crainte de se retrouver au milieu de la fusillade. On me bouscule à plusieurs reprises, je pense même m'être fait insulter par un type parce que je lui bloquais le chemin. Mais je m'en moque totalement, j'ai les yeux rivés sur la porte de la banque, priant le ciel et tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour qu'elles s'ouvrent sur toi et ton regard victorieux et satisfait si caractéristique à chaque fois que tu tiens un criminel à ta merci. Mais il a longtemps que j'aurais dû me rendre compte que le ciel et les dieux, c'est du pipeau et que les portes de cette putain de banque resteraient closes.

Après dix minutes de coups de feu et de cris, le silence recouvre de nouveau les alentours de son ombre angoissante. Je n'en plus, mon cœur va exploser à force de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je manque de pleurer de joie quand je vois Mac sortir et pousser un homme menotté sans ménagement, bientôt suivi par les autres, qui trainent eux aussi les malfaiteurs. Merci seigneur, ils les ont arrêtés !

Mais quand je n'aperçois pas, je recommence à flipper méchamment et cours vers Mac, qui vient de mettre son criminel dans une voiture :

- Il est où ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde sans comprendre. Je hurle à présent.

- PUTAIN MAC, IL EST OU DON ?

- Mais je… Il me suivait !

Je regarde une dernière fois autour de moi, dans le cas improbable où je t'aurais manqué. C'est à cet instant que je les entends. Un coup de feu. Et un cri. Un cri dont je reconnaîtrais la voix entre mille. Sans réfléchir, je me rue vers la porte d'entrée. Loin, très loin, à mille lieues de moi, j'entends Mac m'appeler avec force :

- DANNY ! REVIENS ICI ! Bon sang mais il est malade !

J'arrive dans la banque déserte et remarque une petite porte latérale ouverte sur laquelle je me jette sans attendre. Et là, dans la petite ruelle qui jouxte la banque, je vois un homme qui lève son regard sur moi. Il a une arme encore fumante à la main et me jette un regard fou. Il enjambe le corps devant lui et s'enfuit en toute hâte. J'ai le réflexe de porter la main à mon arme. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je n'arrêterai pas l'homme mais je m'en moque complétement. Je m'en moque parce que je viens de voir que le corps qu'il a enjambé, c'est le tien.

Je m'approche en tremblant de tout mon être : tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Pas maintenant. Jamais d'ailleurs !

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me semblent interminables, j'arrive devant toi et m'agenouille doucement en prenant ta main. Tu baignes dans ton sang, un trou dans l'épaule et un autre, plus petit mais plus profond, à la tête, qui saigne abondamment.

- Don…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Tu ouvres les yeux péniblement et je vois la lueur de douleur qui les anime. Mais même tes pupilles dilatées ne peuvent masquer la douceur et l'amour que je lis dans tans yeux. Tu souris faiblement quand je te caresse la joue et tente de parler, mais seul un léger filet de sang s'écoule de ta bouche.

- Chuut. Non, dis rien. Ca va allez, j'vais aller chercher les secours, ils sont juste là-bas ok ? Tu vas pas m'abandonner bébé hein ? Reste avec moi, ça va aller…

Mes paroles se brisent en un sanglot douloureux et les larmes commencent à jaillir de mes yeux. Tu lèves ta main encore valide et tu les essuie, un air contrarié sur le visage. Tu secoues négativement la tête avec lenteur, chaque mouvement t'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Tu serres ma main dans la tienne et la porte à tes lèvres, y déposant un baiser maladroit. Tu me souris ensuite une dernière fois et me souffle un « merci » à peine audible. Tu plantes alors tes deux saphirs dans les miens, et je peux dire l'instant précis où j'ai vu la lueur qui les animait disparaître.

- Don… Don, non. Non, non, non, non !

Je te soulève et te serre désespérément dans mes bras en retenant ma respiration, comme si les bouffées d'air dont je me privais pouvaient te rendre le souffle qui t'avais quitté. Mais je ne sens plus les battements de ton cœur dans ta poitrine, ce cœur pour lequel je vivais, ce cœur pour lequel le mien battait un peu plus chaque jour. Non, tout ce que je sens, c'est que tu commences à refroidir contre moi. Alors, je te serre encore plus.

Je ne vois plus rien, les larmes et ton sang que j'avais sur les mains quand je me suis essuyé le visage ont envahi mon champ de vision. J'ai mal, c'est atroce. J'ai l'impression que l'on vient d'arracher un bout de ma personne, me laissant avec un trou de la taille de l'Europe dans la poitrine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je te serre contre moi, combien de temps je laisse mes larmes couler sur ton visage et nettoyer sommairement les traces de cette journée horrible. Le temps ne s'écoule plus, comme si quelque chose avait obstrué le sablier dans lequel il coulait depuis une éternité.

Plongé dans une léthargie totale, je n'ai que très peu conscience des gens qui commence à affluer autour de moi. J'ai la vague impression que l'on me parle, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qui se dit, comme si ma capacité à comprendre le monde s'était éteinte en même temps que toi. Je réagis seulement quand on tente de t'arracher à moi, jetant un regard de dément sur le pauvre ambulancier. Quelqu'un vient me retenir, mais je l'envoie valser d'un coup de poing, sans cesser pour autant de te serrer contre moi avec véhémence. D'autres personnes arrivent alors, on essaie de me rentrer une seringue dans le bras mais mon désespoir décuple mes forces. Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais, pour rien au monde je ne les laisserai mettre leurs sales pattes sur ton corps ! Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille avec toi, une dernière fois.

Parmi les voix, j'en distingue alors une qui me paraît rassurante. Je comprends vaguement qu'elle dit sèchement aux autres de me laisser, qu'il va s'occuper de moi. Je sens alors des bras me ceinturer par la taille et me retrouve nez à nez avec Mac :

- Danny… Danny, viens avec moi. Laisse-le, c'est fini. Il est parti.

Sa voix est douce mais je capte le chagrin qui se cache derrière son calme apparent. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec violence et il me tire avec légèrement plus de force :

- Viens…

Je secoue de nouveau la tête mais détache mes bras de ton corps. Le sang qui avait commencé à sécher entre nous a rendu nos corps soudé l'un à l'autre et briser ce dernier lien qui nous unissait fait redoubler mes pleurs. Je te dépose délicatement sur le sol et ferme tes yeux. L'ambulancier tente de nouveau de t'emmener mais je l'arrête d'un regard noir. Je me penche sur ton corps endormi et dépose un ultime baiser sur tes lèvres, sous le regard ahuri de la plupart des personnes présentes, ce que je ne remarque que très peu. Ta bouche a perdu son goût sucré et est froide contre la mienne. Je murmure, pour que toi seul l'entendes, dans l'espoir vain que tu te réveilles d'un coup en criant que tu m'avais bien eu :

- Je t'aime Don.

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, tu ne te réveilles pas. Ici, c'est les méchants qui ont gagné.

Je me relève et plonge un regard désespéré dans celui de Mac, qui me dit une nouvelle fois de le suivre, ce que je fais mécaniquement. Il me conduit jusque devant sa voiture sans un mot, me fait monter et monte à son tour, m'emmenant loin de cet enfer. M'emmenant loin de toi…

_A Suivre_...

* * *

"C'est tellement dérisoire... Le matin on se lève, on va au boulot, on voit les collègues, les amis. On discute, on rigole. On vit sa vie... Et puis d'un coup, BAM ! Tout s'arrête. Vous n'avez rien vu venir et voilà, le rideau tombe..."

By Danny, saison 1 (L)

Il me rend dingue quand il philosophe :O (entre temps aussi mais bon... ;) )


	3. 16 avril

Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée d'avoir mis 25 ans avant de poster ! Mais j'avais une autre fic qui requérait mes services et mon attention et il fallait que je fasse un choix lol En plus elle est un peu plus joyeuse (En même temps, moins joyeuse, ça serait dur, j'avoue) donc voilà, je l'ai privilégiée :)

Si jamais, lisez ce chapitre sur un truc bien joyeux du genre "My heart will go on", "J'te l'dis quand même" ou encore "Hallelujah"... Vous verrez, ambiance assurée lol Donnez moi vos avis aussi ;)

* * *

16 avril

La pluie. Des parapluies noirs qui s'ouvrent en un seul mouvement, comme une chorégraphie qui aurait été répétée au préalable des centaines de fois. Une cinquantaine de personnes, tous en tenue aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Un cercueil revêtu d'un gigantesque drapeau étoilé. Ton cercueil.

Une personne que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam psalmodie une tirade devant l'assemblée qui est en majeure partie sur son trente et un : tous ont sorti leur plus beau costume ou, pour ce qui est de tes collègues, leur tenue de parade. Même la presses est présente, venue rendre un dernier hommage au héros. Mais je sais que dans quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, ton histoire sera jetée aux oubliettes, comme la plupart des faits divers de cette ville que je hais depuis ton départ, tout comme je hais ceux qui se lamentent devant le trou béant qui va bientôt t'accueillir. La plupart ne te connaissait même pas mais ils sont tous là à verser des larmes de crocodile, juste pour montrer que oui, ils ont de la peine pour cet homme courageux qui est tombé pour son pays.

Le type qui parlait clos sa tirade par un salut au drapeau. Moi je suis là, aux côtés de Mac et du reste de l'équipe, vêtu d'une simple chemise noire et d'un jeans car je sais ce que tu pensais de ceux qui paradaient en costumes lors des enterrements. Je sens la pluie qui coule sur mon visage, dans mon dos, qui perce ma fine chemise et qui fait que cette dernière me colle à la peau. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre un parapluie, ou de me protéger des intempéries de quelque manière que ce soit.

J'ai vaguement conscience que Mac, que mon manque de réaction face à la pluie qui me trempe jusqu'aux os et qui me menace sérieusement d'une grave pneumonie agace de plus en plus, s'approche imperceptiblement de moi et me fait profiter de la protection de son parapluie gigantesque. Mais je m'en moque. Seigneur, ce que je peux être totalement impassible face à tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été décérébré, de n'être plus qu'une simple enveloppe corporelle dont l'esprit flotterait dans une sorte de milieu à part, un être totalement amorphe et indifférent. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est que tu es parti, que plus jamais je ne verrai ton regard s'illuminer, tes lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire, ta main passer nerveusement dans tes cheveux bruns, que plus jamais je ne pourrai m'endormir blotti contre toi, plus jamais je ne sentirai tes lèvres sur les miennes ni tes mains sur mon corps, plus jamais je ne verrai tes yeux pleins d'amour sonder jusqu'à mon âme, plus jamais nous ne passerions de nuits ensemble, que ce soit pour faire l'amour ou pour parler pendant des heures, plus jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais… J'ai tellement mal que même gémir ou sangloter me paraît impossible. Alors, je laisse mes larmes se mêler à la pluie qui ruisselle sur mon visage sans un bruit, sans même un souffle.

Chaque personne s'approche à tour de rôle pour jeter une rose sur ton cercueil qu'on vient de mettre en terre. Quand vient mon tour, je jette sur le coffre de bois qui renferme ton corps un oiseau de paradis, que je savais ta fleur préférée. Je sens sur ma nuque le regard désapprobateur de nombreuses personnes et je capte quelques murmures, qui s'outraient déjà du fait que je n'avais pas eu la décence de porter quelque chose de correct et qui ne s'offensent que plus que je me fasse de nouveau remarquer. S'ils savaient comme je m'en moque, ils tomberaient des nues…

Je m'éclipse le plus vite possible, histoire d'être loin de cette foule d'hypocrites, loin de tout ce cérémonial et de tout cet ordre, loin de toi… Histoire aussi de pouvoir désespérer en paix, sans avoir la sensation continuelle d'être regardé comme une bête curieuse.

Arrivé sous un portique, je tape des deux poings sur la pierre froide et toute la colère et le désespoir que j'avais contenus jusqu'à présent se traduisent enfin par des sanglots qui sortent de ma gorge en hoquetant. Je sens le sang couler entre mes doigts : je pense que je me suis ouvert les mains en frappant la pierre rêche. Je m'effondre à genoux, pleurant et gémissant. Je suis totalement pathétique et le pire c'est que j'en ai pleinement conscience.

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent et je cesse de gémir, ne voulant pas offrir au nouvel arrivant une vision encore plus honteuse que celles de mes larmes qui à présent coulent à flots. Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me relèvent. Je lève la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec Mac :

- Danny... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller…

J'essuie sommairement les larmes de mon visage, qui sont bien vite remplacées par de nouvelles. J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne m'arrêterai. Mais j'arrive tout de même à murmurer quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent :

- Non, ce… C'est pas ta faute, c'était sa décision…

- Oui, je sais.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me la serre brièvement. Je sais qu'il n'est pas la première personne à qui je devrais raconter ma vie mais j'ai besoin d'exprimer ma colère à quelqu'un :

- Je… Ses parents, ils savaient qu'on était ensemble. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée que leur petit garçon n'était pas celui qu'ils désiraient ! Ils ne parlaient plus à Don depuis bientôt un an !

Mac me regarde sans comprendre :

- Et ?

- Et ? ET ? – Je commence à élever la voix, exprimant la rage et la frustration que je contenais tant bien que mal depuis quelques jours- Et ils ne m'ont même pas permis d'aller dans les premiers rangs ! Ils ne m'ont même pas permis de dire quelques mots ! Même à la morgue ils m'ont intercepté en me disant qu'il valait mieux que je reste à l'écart ! Je l'ai même pas vu une dernière fois Mac ! Tout ce que je garderai de lui comme dernière image c'est son corps dans mes bras, son corps en train de mourir dans mes bras !

Je commence à trembler de rage et de tristesse et je sens mes larmes redoubler et troubler ma vision. Je peux néanmoins voir que Mac ne sait pas quoi dire. Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est te rejoindre, le plus vite possible. Mais avant j'ai une chose à faire, une chose importante : te venger.

- Danny, je te donne deux semaines. Repose toi, cicatrise, sors, vois du monde et surtout ne reste pas seul…

Et Mac vient justement de me donner un bon délai pour m'atteler à cette tâche…

_A suivre..._


	4. FIC CLOTUREE pour le moment

**FIC CLOTUREE**

Bon, un grand désolé pour ceux qui suivaient... :(

Mais je préfère pour l'instant me consacrer à d'autre fics que j'écris... Peut que je reprendrai celle-ci un jour mais rien n'est moins sur :/

Merci à ceux qui suivait tout de même ^^

A la prochaine ! :)

MissPadfootBlack


End file.
